


[Art] Arranging the Blocks

by TKodami



Category: Tetris
Genre: Bad Art, Fanart, MS Paint Art, Other, Tetromino, but it's the game, dubcon, of dubious quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: The ship to beat all odds, D: / :3





	[Art] Arranging the Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the MS Paint Bang! Tetris blocks for one of my favorite ships, D: / :3. [Architeuthis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis) claimed this prompt, and made this magical fill. Check it out, and discover the wonder that is shipping tetrominos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] There's Something in the Air Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336480) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis)




End file.
